What Silver Wolf Can Bring
by FireFaerie33
Summary: **Chapter 2 is now up** Ginny finds a new night club called Silver Wolf. With being allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds at night, Ginny's adventures keep toppling amongst themselves. She gets more suprises than what she can bargain for.
1. Welcome to Silver Wolf

[Untitled] by Firefaerie  
  
Ginny had just recently discovered a new nightclub called Silver Wolf from a muggle magazine her dad sent her monthly. She showed it to her Muggle Studies teacher; Ginny was quite fascinated with the article and wanted to go and investigate this new place that's supposedly what everyone's talking about. Her Muggle Studies teacher read over the article, and was most surprised to see that a muggle provided that much information on the topic. Usually muggle reporters leave out a hunk of details, only letting the reader absorb what they wanted to hear, but she read and reread the article, to find no loopholes or any possible evidence to any missing information. Ginny could remember bits and pieces of a conversation that seemed to drag on forever.  
  
"Now Miss Weasley, who had sent you this magazine? If it was from an unknown sender, I certainly will NOT let you go, it could be a trap of some sort to lure you in. You seem to know all too well that books, magazines, or even things with no words can possibly endanger your life."  
  
Why does she HAVE to bring that up? I already know how I was taken advantage of; she could at least show some common decency and take note that it STILL hurts after four years. I have to be patient though, this is my only ticket to getting to go to that place!  
  
"Yes Professor, I'm quite aware that books can take advantage of you, but it's my dad who sends me that magazine monthly."  
  
"Well then, if I do let you go, by what means will you be getting there. Certainly you knew that none of US could take you."  
  
"Can't I just take a cab?" Okay, dumb question, what taxi company would know how to get here?  
  
"Miss Weasley, as you might know, the four founders of Hogwarts picked this location so it would be secluded and its whereabouts unknown to muggles.  
  
"Yes Professor, there must be some other possible way to get there, isn't there?"  
  
Her teacher thought long and hard about this, often shaking her head in disagreement or nodding her head in approval. She sometimes stared at different objects in the room, giving them intense looks then shaking her head furiously. Then she eyed Ginny up and down, and locked on the bracelet dangling from her wrist.  
  
"Miss Weasley, do you always wear that bracelet?" Ginny glanced down at her wrist to see her favorite bracelet, many charms protruding from the delicate chain. She's been collecting and receiving charms since she was little, each one signifying events in her life. There weren't too many from school, but the one she remembered the most was diary charm she'd seen in a shop window down in Diagon Alley. Even though the memory hurt, she still went ahead and bought it. She wanted as many mementos of her life as possible, so maybe one day she can write an autobiography or maybe even a book entitled 'The Boy Who Lived's Better Half'. Ginny giggled internally at this thought, giving it a hearty, silent chuckle.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I never take it off."  
  
"Well, Miss Weasley, would you mind making an exception and letting me borrow it tonight, and I can give it back to you tomorrow? Oh, and if it's not a problem, could I also borrow the article also."  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure what you want it for, but you can borrow it." Ginny gingerly unhooked the delicate chain from her wrist, handing it to her professor. She then handed her the article.  
  
"I'll explain everything tomorrow. Now, why don't you go back to the Great Hall and finish eating dinner."  
  
"All right Professor, I'll be looking forward to tomorrow."  
  
"Right then Miss Weasley, if everything goes well with my plan, you'll more than likely have my permission to leave grounds at night and visit this place. I wouldn't have let you go if you didn't have a valid excuse though. Since I consider this a privilege, I want a good 8 inch scroll of what you observed there."  
  
"Not a problem, Professor." With that Ginny strode out the door and down the maze-like corridors towards the Great Hall. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That next day Ginny went to go visit her Muggle Studies professor. (A/N: I have no clue as to what the muggle studies teacher's name might be) Ginny walked into the classroom to her professor gazing at Ginny's bracelet from a small box. She also had the article open in front of her. To Ginny's guess, she was rereading it one more time to be sure that it was still safe.  
  
"Oh, hello there, Miss Weasley. I didn't hear you come in. Have a seat, and I'll explain what will take place tonight." Ginny reached over to retrieve her bracelet, when her professor snapped her hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, but you can't touch your bracelet yet. You see, I've set it up as a portkey. Just put it on your wrist, and you'll land a couple of blocks away from the nightclub in a deserted alley. I've written out directions on this piece of parchment from your landing point to the entrance of Silver Wolf. After you're ready to leave, simply take off the bracelet and put it back on, and it will take you back Hogwarts grounds. It's as simple as that, Miss Weasley. Please keep a look out for yourself and be safe, and I advise you to do one more thing."  
  
"What might that be, Professor?"  
  
"Please, just have a good time, and don't forget about the assignment!"  
  
"Don't worry, Professor. I most definitely won't." Ginny rushed out of the room with the box containing her bracelet, the article and the piece of parchment with the directions on it. She hurried up the girls' dormitory stairs, anxious to get ready. Then something hit her. she couldn't wear her school robes to the nightclub! Then she has an idea. She walked towards Hermione's dorm room and knocked on her door softly.  
  
"Hermione, are you in there?" Sure enough, Hermione opened the door, and Ginny peered in to see a book laying on her four-poster bed, and Crookshanks napping at the foot of it.  
  
"Oh, hello Ginny. What brings you here?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd already taken that advanced transfiguration book back to the library yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow it for a while."  
  
"Sure, here, why don't you come in while I get it for you?" Ginny stepped into the dormitory to a rousing game of truth or dare being played by Lavender and Parvati. Hermione quickly scurried to her pile of books and pulled out a dusty volume with old, yellowing pages.  
  
"Be careful with it, Ginny, it's practically ancient, and I don't think Madame Pince would be too happy with me if it were damaged in any way. Well, I'll get back to my reading now, Ginny. I hope you find something interesting in there!"  
  
Ginny, now lying on her own four-poster, was carefully flipping through the pages. She isn't much for indexes, because they're not as accurate as they say they are. Somewhere towards the middle of the book she found what she was looking for. Quickly Ginny pointed at her robes, thought of wearing a green top and black pants, and muttered clothimispuious.  
  
She gazed down at her clothes to find that she was wearing exactly what she was thinking of. Ginny grasped firmly at the stretchy material of her emerald green shirt to make sure it was really there. The spell had worked! Ginny also gazed down, just to make sure that the whole spell worked and not just half of it. She was wearing black stretchy pants, and black shoes. She ran carrying the book all the way back to Hermione's dorm to thank her with a big hug. She indeed had found something interesting in that practically ancient book!  
  
She knocked furiously at the door, wanting to get Hermione's opinion. But it wasn't Hermione that opened the door this time, it was Lavender. Lavender opened the door non-chaulantly, expecting it to be Hermione back from the library. She looked up at Ginny and gave a small shock mixed with a squeal of delight. Without a word she grabbed Ginny's arm and yanked her into the dormitory.  
  
"Ginny, where in the world did you get those clothes?"  
  
"Well, I came in here earlier to talk to Hermione, and she let me borrow this transfiguration book."  
  
"Those clothes look so good on you, Ginny! Come, join Parvati and I in our game of truth or dare!"  
  
"Well, I really must finish up, I just came by to drop this book back off for Hermione and thank her for letting me borrow it."  
  
"Oh, well, if you truly can't stay. Well, I'll see you later then!" Without any more words spoken between them, Ginny was off towards her own dormitory as she heard loud shrieks and fits of giggles emanating from Hermione's dorm. She shut the door to her own dormitory and tried to do something for her hair. She pulled half of it up, leaving the bottom smooth and silky, enchanting her hair to sparkle with shimmering silver stars.  
  
Anxious yet nervous to leave, she ran over to her bedside table and grabbed the piece of parchment and the box containing her bracelet. She rushed down to the common room, finding it to be barren and deserted. She quickly shoved the piece of parchment into her pocket, and put her bracelet on.  
  
I have a hunch this will be something I'll never ever forget ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ginny suddenly arrived in a dark, chlosterphobic alley. She could barely breathe. It was muggy with smoke and trash littered everywhere. Where did her professor send her, the slums of muggle London? She pulled out the tattered piece of parchment from her pocket and read the first direction written on it.  
  
Walk straight out of the alley, and turn left. Walk all the way down the street and turn right. By then you should be blinded by flashing lights from the nightclub.  
  
Ginny followed the somewhat vague instructions that in fact, did actually lead her to the front entrance. She walked up to the line, waiting to get in, when everybody's heads turned her way.  
  
That's when she heard it. The slam of a car door. And not just a car door, I might add, the door to a limousine! And not only was it a gallivant, white stretch limousine, out came the most gorgeous girl Ginny had ever seen. Oh, so that's what they were all turning their heads for, Ginny thought as she watched the girl walk up to the line. Her long, silky ravenous hair was flowing behind her. She had on a becoming shimmery top, with a delicate swoop. She also had a short mini skirt and strappy silver sandals. But the most peculiar thing of all was her purple sunglasses. For a mere second, she slipped them off her eyes to reveal a shade of emerald green like no other.  
  
Where have I seen those eyes before? Ginny thought to herself.  
  
The mysterious girl strode up to the line behind Ginny. She looked quite uncomfortable and awkward, almost nervous.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ginny! Who might you be?" Ginny tried to be friendly with the girl, hoping to make ease her tension.  
  
"Hi Ginny, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Morgan." Morgan extended her hand to Ginny. A rush of electricity shot through Ginny's arm. By instinct she looked into Morgan's eyes. She knew in an instant that those were Harry's eyes, they just had to be. But this was Morgan, a girl she hardly knew, why did her eyes seem so familiar?  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" Morgan asked quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.you just remind me of an old friend, that's all."  
  
"How so?" Morgan tilted her head and had a faint little smile on her lips.  
  
"Well, it may sound strange, but you're eyes are exactly like his." Yeah, they even give me that same shivery feeling up my spine whenever I look straight into them.  
  
"Oh really? Yeah, people tell me I have my mum's eyes all the time."  
  
"Strange, that's just the same for him."  
  
Suddenly Ginny felt a sharp poke on her back.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, do you want to get in or not? I believe there are other people behind you who'd like to get in also."  
  
"Oh excuse me! The line had just moved so fast, I didn't realize that I was at the front now."  
  
"Well.. I suppose that you can go on in, miss." He then gave Ginny a big grin, and she walked inside. Seconds after that she was greeted by a grin even bigger when she turned around to see Morgan.  
  
"Hullo Morgan!"  
  
" 'Lo Ginny! Wow, isn't this a fabulous place. I'm glad they opened up something like this, London was getting quite boring."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. I don't get out much, so I really couldn't tell you."  
  
"Oh, neither do I. I'm always cooped up in the same spot, but my friends and I always manage to create mischief."  
  
Morgan let out a sudden gasp and a look of shock spread across her face as she felt someone grab her waist. The look of shock soon turned to nervousness and grief. When she turned around to see who it might be, she could barely suppress the look, like it was etched into a block of marble representing her face.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, care to dance?"  
  
Morgan quivered, and her ankles started twitching. She stumbled and fell into the guy's arms. "Sure.I'll dance with you." As she said this, Morgan gulped loudly, and gave Ginny one last look before she was off.  
  
Ginny watched as the strong blond with sharp, angular features led Morgan out to the dance floor. She looked really uncomfortable, like she hadn't fully adjusted to the shoes she was wearing.  
  
Ginny led herself over to a big, comfortable chair in a corner and watched Morgan and her mysterious admirer dance clumsily around the dance floor. Well, at least she watched Morgan dance clumsily around the dance floor. Twice she witnessed her completely break down and loose coordination while knocking into her blonde hottie; startling him and sending him sprawling to the floor.  
  
Morgan, having had enough of dancing, made her way towards Ginny, completely baffled.  
  
"Hey Morgan, are you done dancing with one of your many admirers?"  
  
"Yes. Please, I don't have many admirers!"  
  
"Oh yes you do, you're so lucky!"  
  
"Oh, well, maybe I do. oh well, I'm not really interested. There's only one gi-er. guy for me. I guess I'd better get going, it's getting late and I have to get a move on if I'm ever going to be back in time with out getting in major trouble. When were you planning on coming back again?"  
  
"I'll be back Friday."  
  
"Well, I'll see you then Gin!" With those last words Morgan strode out of the nightclub with a lot more grace then when she'd been dancing. Ginny sunk lower into her chair, enraptured in its comfort. She drifted into a light daze then suddenly she turned around to see Morgan's blonde hottie standing behind her.  
  
"Hey there, I noticed you were with Morgan earlier."  
  
"Yeah, I was.we'd met in the entrance line."  
  
"Isn't she something," he said with a tangible smile "she's stunning, almost blindingly beautiful, but she can't really dance." He finished his last comment with a witty laugh and a slight tousle of his hair.  
  
"Yeah, she seems like a wonderful person, with little to no coordination. But still, it seems odd, but it felt like we'd already known each other before we'd met."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I'm not quite so sure myself. I guess it's just a feeling, but I know I'm way off track on that hunch. I'd never heard of her before just tonight."  
  
"With some people you just feel that way. By the way, I never came across to learning your name."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ginny," she said with a dulcet smile.  
  
"Dud---er, James. It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny. Wow, you've got some extraordinary hair. I've never seen anything quite like it. It just seems so alive, dancing around like the flickering of flames." Ginny subconsciencely grabbed a strand of her hair, twirling it around her finger.  
  
"Thanks, it's kind of a family trait, blazing red hair." James entwined a piece of Ginny's hair in his own fingers, letting the silkiness of it seep into his skin, while a shade of crimson crept up Ginny's neck towards her face the same color as her hair.  
  
"So, tell me a little about yourself, Ginny."  
  
"Well, there isn't much to know, really. I like poetry, and I steal my brothers' socks."  
  
"You steal your brothers' socks, eh? I better look out for my own then." Ginny swiftly removed her shoes to reveal two over-sized, mis-matched, woolly socks.  
  
"One of them belongs to George, the other to Fred. They're twins."  
  
"Twins, interesting. Are they identical?"  
  
"Yes, and a bloody pain in the butt if I do say so myself. They're always pulling pranks, and I'm the guinea pig."  
  
"Sorry to hear that, I hope it doesn't bother you too much. I remember pulling pranks on my cousin like that, he's a ruddy git, you know. Always getting into trouble; my parents never liked him much. I'm happy to see him leave for that, that school of his every year."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry that you feel that way about him. Maybe I'd like to meet him sometime anyway."  
  
"Uh, sure, maybe. Now, I've got to leave now, it was nice meeting you, Ginny. Promise me you'll meet me next Friday, so we can talk some more."  
  
"Now that I can do." Ginny flashed him a smile and waved good bye as she watched him walk out the door.  
  
Well, I guess I'd better be going too. Friday will never come soon enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry wearily gave the Fat Lady the password and stumbled into the Common Room. It was deserted and barren except for one redheaded Weasley awaiting his arrival. Ron turned around in his chair and snickered at the sight of Harry.  
  
"Man, if I hadn't known what you were up to, I would have probably recommended therapy of some sort. Just don't let Fred and George see you like that!"  
  
"Oh shut up Ron, you know perfectly well why I'm doing this. I just hope she doesn't find out, or she'll be mad at me for ages, and I really wouldn't want that."  
  
"I know Harry, but the sight is just so amusing, I can't help but laugh. And honestly Harry, if you want my advice," Ron pranced around Harry jokingly, nodding his head until he looked at Harry's face then started to shake it slowly, "purple sunglasses just don't bring out the color of your eyes." 


	2. The Towel Incident

A/N: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does. I only play around with them and make them bow down to me and worship me for not making them do anything too horrible. All flames will be used to perfectly brown my toast the next morning. The POV switches rapidly in this chapter, so don't catch yourself off guard! Sorry for having no author's note in the previous chapter, my brain was temporarily out of order when I uploaded it. The story is no longer untitled, but I assume you already know it is 'What Silver Wolf Can Bring' Since you already have clicked on the link. My pen name is not FireFaerie either, it's FireFaerie33, but, again, I'd rather not insult your intelligence, this is rather just going through an informal process, so just bare with me on this one!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry awoke groggily the next morning, blinded by the blasting of the golden rays of sunshine peering through the common room window. He suddenly rolled off the couch, not knowing where he was. He reached for his glasses, and put them on with staggering motions as he began to have a look around the room. It looked for the most part abandoned, except for a flaming redheaded Weasley.  
  
Harry quietly strode over to Ginny's side, and regarded her face carefully. She looked so delicate and angelic when she was sleeping, which is something that should be left undisturbed. Contrasting enormously to when sleeping, Ginny had a red-hot temper equivalent to that of her brother's. Harry moved to tuck the blanket closer around Ginny's shoulders and kissed her forehead gently before he trudged up the stairs towards his dormitory.  
  
He opened the door slowly, careful not to allow it to creak. As he entered, he could hear loud snoring coming from Ron's direction, and shallow breathing coming from Neville's. Harry plopped down on his four- poster, and grabbed his wristwatch from the bedside table. It read 'too early to get up, to late to fall back asleep.' Harry groaned at the realization. He stifled a yawn and stretched, then headed toward the head boy bathroom.  
  
The hallways looked so different to Harry. He'd seen them in during regular hours, and even after hours, but he'd never been awake to see them this early in the morning. He looked around. The rising sun set a different angle of rays towards the armor, making them glint and shine. The portraits were barely lit in the beautiful, yet dim light, but still looked strikingly beautiful all the same. Harry enjoyed wandering the halls in the morning, and wasn't afraid to enjoy it. According to the rules, he was allowed to about the school this early, but no one in their right minds has ever done so before.  
  
Harry reached the bathroom, still in awe at its unfathomable size. It was even better than the Prefects bathroom he had witnessed last year. It still hit him with puzzlement at why they would build such a large bathroom for just one person. He loomed over the sink gazing at the mirror sleepily; wondering how much messier his hair would be since he had slept on the couch. Groggily he smoothed out his hair, which was surprisingly straight and. one and a half feet?!? ::Oh no OH NO! Damnitt. I never changed back from being a female! Oh shit, I hope no one saw me like this!::  
  
Harry frantically searched through his pocket.when he realized he didn't have a pocket, he was still wearing a mini skirt!  
  
:: Oh, damn this some more! There couldn't be a worse kind of bad luck to grace my presence now.::  
  
Then it hit him. he had no wand. With no wand, he couldn't transfigure himself back into a guy. He finally decided just to take a bath like this. as a girl. He awkwardly fumbled with relieving himself of his clothing.  
  
::How do girls ever fit into these things?::  
  
He peered uncomfortably down at his new body. He examined himself. now knowing first hand everything he wanted to know. and too much he didn't want to know.  
  
::Someone please help me get out of here!! I'm a guy trapped in a girl's body. Well, I guess not the worst thing that could happen.::  
  
He did one final look over, noticing for the first time that he was rather busty indeed, and rather curvy. Who knew the female him would have a supermodel body? Well, if he ever wanted to know what he'd look like as a female, he now knew! The spell was designed to turn you into the opposite sex as if you were born that way.  
  
He turned on the hot water from the gold faucet, and sunk in the deep tub. He stretched out his legs fully with plenty of room to spare, fully enjoying it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke up to a sunshine filled room, the same one Harry had in fact had woken up in earlier. She stretched and yawned, looking about the room but seeing no one. She trounced up the stairs to her dormitory, grabbing the book of muggle poetry she'd gotten last Christmas. It was fairly thick, but nothing compared to Hermione's transfiguration volume. She opened it to where she left off, quickly absorbed in the entwined words and twisted meanings that is the beauty of it all. She snapped out of it, however, when she heard the portrait hole close, wondering who could've been out of bed at this hour?  
  
Harry stopped to look at Ginny. Dawn was breaking, and Ginny looked strikingly beautiful sitting by the window chair. The sunlight splattered across her face, highlighting her natural beauty. Harry was awestruck by the sight, but soon remembered that he was standing there, in a towel.as Morgan. He saw Ginny's head spring up from her book.  
  
::Damn, she must've heard the portrait hole close. I need I hiding space, and bloody fast!::  
  
Ginny turned around on her chair and peered over the top. She looked around, but spotted no one.  
  
::Funny, the portrait hole wouldn't just open on it's own.::  
  
Ginny set her book down and sprang up from her chair. She walked towards the stairs, but couldn't see anyone ascending either staircase. She continued her search towards the couch, but all she saw were the plush cushions and the high, arched back. She checked all the crevices, but yet, found no one.  
  
Harry peered over the edge of the big couch. ::I'm so damn lucky she didn't check BEHIND the couch. Then I would've been unsaveable from Ginny's wrath.:: Harry was wedged in a tight spot between the wall and the oversized couch. But while he stealthily dove behind the couch to avoid being caught by Ginny, he has lost his towel in the process.  
  
Ginny finally gave up looking, but spotted a towel by the coffee table she hadn't noticed before. She went to pick it up, thinking one of the house elves had left it laying there and forgot to take it to the laundry room. She'd take it down to the Great Hall with her later, since she always went down for breakfast early, and give it to one of the house elves that was still making last minute preparations.  
  
Harry watched in horror as Ginny took the last piece of cover up that he had to retain his female body. ::No, Ginny, leave the towel. Not the towel, Ginny, please leave the towel. God damnit Ginny, nooooo!!!! Okay, so now I have nothing to hide my full-frontal nudity. This is just great, I can't really stay in here all day, I do have classes to go to. I'm such a bloody git for not transfiguring myself back to a male when I had the chance back in my dormitory.or I should've at least taken my wand! Maybe there's some way I could get around Ginny without her noticing, and then snatch my towel and run back up to my dormitory.::  
  
Harry silently slid himself out from behind the couch, not making a sound. He saw that Ginny was deeply enraptured in her book once more, so he new he had a slim chance of snatching the towel once more. He dove to the floor, and slithered around, not moving his legs, but inching himself along with his arms. He was silently cursing the scuffling sound he was making when he rubbed against the carpet.  
  
Ginny looked up from her book again. This time she swore she heard something crawling around on the ground, something that sounded very much like a mouse. Ginny arose from her chair, searching once more.  
  
::Oh this is just bloody great.I'm out in the middle of nowhere, easily spotted by the town moron! And she's coming! Oh shit.I guess I'll just quickly scuttle under the comforter I used when I was sleeping.::  
  
Ginny searched the room once again, but to her surprise, found a lump by the couch that she had checked earlier.  
  
"There you are you, you little rat. did you think you could get away without me noticing, I have impeccable hearing! I heard you scuttling around on the carpet!"  
  
::Oh no, she's spotted me, she's coming to get me. holy shit, I see her walking my way.::  
  
"Ron was furious when he couldn't find you last night! He put up a fit, and then he marched upstairs right to his dormitory. And then he came down later, and you just happened to be down here! But, I guess he fell asleep."  
  
Harry lay completely still, ready at any moment for Ginny to just rip the blanket off of him to reveal him completely vulnerable.and completely.naked.  
  
"Scabbers, you've been a bad rat! Here, I'm going to take you back up to Ron's dormitory, so he'll stop worrying about you!" Ginny prodded off with Scabbers, and Harry let out a huge, silent sigh of relief. Harry was about to stand up when he heard Ginny come running back from about 10 yards away.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, I guess I'm kind of responsible for this towel also!" Ginny started off again, with Scabbers cupped in her hands and the towel slung over her shoulder.  
  
::Okay, well, this is kind of awkward. I'm naked and alone again. Good think I know a great hiding spot right by my dormitory. I guess I could sneak up there while Ginny's up in the dormitory placing Scabbers on Ron's bed.::  
  
Harry made a break for the staircase, ascending it with lightning speed when he heard Ginny shut the door. It was a little break in the wall, between the fourth year's dormitory and the fifth year's dormitory. Harry heard muffled voices coming from the seventh year's dormitory, and figured it was Ginny scolding Scabbers again. He heard Ginny make a brief comment under her breath as she left, and he watched her descend the staircase and tend to her book once more.  
  
He tiptoed over to the seventh year's door, quickly opening and shutting it, falling back upon it closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief once again.  
  
::Phew, thank god I'm safe now.::  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see the only other thing worse than Ginny catching him in this state of affairs. Her brother Ron catching him in this state of affairs. 


End file.
